


Impressions

by paintapiconsilence



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Universe, F/M, Flirting, Gen, It's ridiculous but not really crack, Jon helps Arya get her man, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintapiconsilence/pseuds/paintapiconsilence
Summary: Arya's in love and asks Jon for advice. It goes better than expected.Set during 8x02, and we're ignoring everything after 8x03
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow & Arya Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the-bisexual-disaster's post on tumblr: so u know how everyone’s on the “jon is shook by gendrya” train?
> 
> what if jon knew bc arya came to him in an absolute panic bc “seven hells jon i think im falling for a boy” and jon is just like “well u gotta impress him” and arya just goes “how” and then the camera cuts to that scene in httyd except arya is toothless, jon is hiccup, and gendry is the light fury

Arya was having a dilemma. She had reconnected with the boy from her past and things were _tense_ in a way she wasn’t sure she understood. Gendry had been her best friend, her family, but seeing him again felt different – she’d _giggled_ when he teased her, instead of shoving him like she had when they were children.

She paced her rooms, thinking about what it could be. It wasn’t just lust, but she was unsure how to explain her feelings. It was the same feeling she’d had when she returned to Winterfell; how she felt about him, it was like coming home. Arya froze. She needed to talk to Jon, immediately.

She raced to his rooms and knocked frantically. He opened the door to see her eyes wide.

“Arya, what’s wrong?” Jon asked after ushering her in.

“I think I’m falling for a _boy_ ,” she spit out, looking terrified and happy and a little disgusted.

“Oh, um,” said Jon, not expecting that to come out of his little sister’s mouth, but he wanted to be supportive, so he continued, “Well, you’ve got to impress him.”

“What? How?” Arya cried.

“Well, little sister, I can only help if you tell me something about him. What does he like?” Jon ribbed.

She brightened. “Weapons, he likes weapons!”

Jon smiled. “I know just the thing.”

\---------------------

“You make my weapon yet?” Arya called to Gendry.

Jon rolled his eyes as he watched them from the other side of the smithy, hiding in plain sight. It was ridiculous how blatantly they flirted with each other. The only reason he hadn’t noticed before was because he’d been so busy that he hadn’t yet seen them interact.

He saw Gendry slam down a dragonglass axe, and knew that Gendry was trying to impress Arya just as much as she was trying to impress him. He continued to listen in on their conversation as much as he could from his distance away.

He heard Arya mock Gendry’s choice of words while describing the dead _(“Really bad,”_ – Jon admitted that it wasn’t all that eloquent), and got Arya’s attention, indicating that she should cut down on the teasing and get to the impressing. He mimed throwing daggers and she gave him the smallest of nods before moving around the table with her back to him. He watched Gendry’s reactions as Arya hit the same point three times, and knew that neither of them had anything to worry about. Gendry was smitten; his eyes had followed Arya as she made her way out, leaving him to work on her weapon.

\---------------

Jon met back up with Arya in his rooms to give her a full report.

“So?” Arya said, nervously, “Do you think it worked?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure it was even necessary,” Jon chuckled, “The two of you only have eyes for each other.”

Arya looked hopeful. “And you’re sure you’re okay with this?”

Jon smiled sadly. “We might all be dead soon, little sister. Be with each other while you have the chance.”

Arya nodded, looking determined. She hugged and thanked Jon before leaving and making her plans; she needed to have a talk with Sandor before sealing the deal with the love of her life.


End file.
